<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Higanbana by Bibliophile_Anya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195263">Higanbana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya'>Bibliophile_Anya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Female Characters, F/M, Female Protagonist, Mythology - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Rebirth, Reincarnation, SI as Hinata’s elder twin sister, SI in Team Seven, SI with Tenseigan, Self-Insert, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Spider Lilies are bright summer flowers associated with final goodbyes, and legend has it that these flowers grow wherever people part ways for good. In old writings, Higanbana is said to guide the dead through samsara, the cycle of rebirth.</p>
<p>I will make sure that no one of mine would need my namesake to guide their way. SI as Hinata's older twin sister with Tenseigan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha/Higanbana Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reincarnation and Transmigration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Higanbana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't anything nor am I making profit from anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death is strange. It's the end of everything that you have known, yet it's a beginning as aptly said by a wise old man.</p>
<p>But nobody said anything about how difficult that beginning would be. How everything would change. How one would yearn for the simplest of things only to feel that hollow emptiness when the dreadful realisation sets in.</p>
<p>I never asked for this, I doubt anyone would if they understood the stakes, the repercussions.</p>
<p>I would rather have been given a blank slate, without the memories of a lifetime putting the burden of Atlas over my shoulders.</p>
<p>The loss never goes away. It dulls, sure. It gets hidden by new memories, but at the core it remains, lingering, never fading. This made empathizing with Sasuke all the more easier. Life and death both love irony, it seems.</p>
<p>My life wasn't really eventful, I was a pretty normal girl as far as things went. My death, perhaps unusual; albeit in the grand scheme of things it was not something that would have stood out.</p>
<p>So in short I died. Do I remember how? Yes, of course I do. But like I said, that isn't anyone's business.</p>
<p>Let's just say I won't wish it on my worst enemies. Or perhaps I would, considering this world.</p>
<p>But I digress.</p>
<p>I don't particularly remember being in the womb, except for that one moment; the unnatural rage, the evil that consumed everywhere, the chill that came with the end of life. It felt that I would burn at the unnatural frost of death that overpowered the scorching heat of the evil miasma.</p>
<p>I think I broke few of my new mother's ribs that day.</p>
<p>I remember a few things, when I was in my 'incubation' period. My twin Hinata, being the most important. She was a constant source of comfort, she gave off a feeling of home. Which is ludicrous to think about. Considering this world would never be my home, but as I grew it became something close. Home away from home, maybe.</p>
<p>Yes, it was deliberate. I mentioned incubation period referring to myself as a parasite.</p>
<p>Because that's what I was, I wasn't supposed to be here. An unnatural abomination.</p>
<p>Reincarnation. I would be a liar if I said that it's not a concept I thought upon. I did, often. Whenever I thought about death, life soon followed, but never like this. A new chance meant a restart, not this halfway struggle between the grief of loss and determination to not waste this dubious gift.</p>
<p>What an interesting name I have been given. Higanbana, a mouthful. Grand name, of course, nothing but the best for the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. After all I was the elder twin.</p>
<p>My mother had mused gently to me, the reason of naming me for that particular flower.</p>
<p>She said it in that weird dialect, an ancient tongue comprising of an indistinguishable mix of the languages primarily compromised of the ones spoken in, what I had known as the Asian subcontinent. I would know, I had been born there, in a life long lost.</p>
<p>This body's mother was a gentle creature, but that spine of steel was unmistakable. I could see who the future Hinata took after.</p>
<p>She loved to speak to us, never talking to us in baby speak; speaking softly and clearly. About Konoha, about the Hyuuga Clan, about this world.</p>
<p>I listened raptly. I know Hinata did too. Naturally, though she understood far less than I did. I knew my fair share of prominent Asian languages, I could make out half of what Hitomi Hyuuga spoke about. Though putting them in the right context was a touch and go.</p>
<p>She always gathered us both in her arms, hugging us tenderly with so much love that I almost wanted to break down in tears. I held myself still, exerting all my motor control on my baby limbs, determined to not ruin these stolen moments that only the moon was privy too.</p>
<p>One such memorable incident was when Hiashi Hyuuga returned to see his lady wife sprawled on the futon like a commoner holding their twin daughters in an attempt to lull them to sleep.</p>
<p>I thought he would disapprove but he merely approached her from behind and enclosed all of us in a tight bear hug.</p>
<p>A delightful surprise indeed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ruminating was all I did in my first year of life, other than observing my surroundings. I was also a keen listener.</p>
<p>Hitomi was a wealth of knowledge. She told us a lot of things, events, people, clans. She would have made a fantastic researcher, her world view was astonishing especially considering how she was raised, being brain washed by propaganda in a military dictatorship. She was also a marvelous philosopher.</p>
<p>She would have been definitely considered a weird mother, in the before. After all who talked to a pair of babies about the baby development differences in the world? About the different clans? About how our gender both aided and hindered us?</p>
<p>Hitomi Hyuuga, that's who.</p>
<p>She told us about how the maturity levels, the understanding of children, the variation of the baby development charts, especially factoring the clans. The Uchiha clan for instance was prone to popping out prodigies. She had grinned at us mischievously as Hinata crawled towards her curiously and I tilted my head, curls flopping.</p>
<p>She laughed wholeheartedly tugging my messy curls which had been carried on in this life.</p>
<p>Hinata and I looked pretty similar, being twins. I had the same hair and eye colour, and similar features, though the differences were already visible. I had a beauty mark over my upper lip, my eyes were almond shaped as compared to her doe wide ones but most of all? The thing that caused Hiashi Hyuuga to look at me in bewilderment and made our mother laugh that beautiful laugh of hers? I had a head full of poofy curls. I cannot believe the curse of my riot of curls carried over to this life.</p>
<p>I lamented over the fact that I couldn't even get the trademark silky hair of Hyuuga. Well they were silky but... Weren't eyes supposed to be the windows of the soul?</p>
<p>Hitomi was still chuckling at me as I pouted at her.</p>
<p>She giggled, "Ah you are such a smart baby! Higan-chan, I do not know why you dislike your hair so, it's one of your unique features. Hiashi-sama loves them too, despite his surprise at their appearance. And look at Hinata!"</p>
<p>She cooed as Hinata crawled beside me, situating herself in Hitomi's lap and gently tangled her fingers in my hair.</p>
<p>She had dexterous fingers due to all the exercises Hitomi had incorporated since our birth in the mundane day to day activities. Ninjas were sneaky beings made of habit, I'd learned.</p>
<p>I have never felt more at ease, here in Hitomi's lap with Hinata snuggled close to me, one of her chubby fists entangled in my curls.</p>
<p>Hitomi smirked that expression strange on her face as she spoke conspiringly, "Do you know that Okaa-san had a horrible crush on one of the Uchihas in her class?"</p>
<p>One look at my judging expression she burst into full blown laughter, "Oh my, look at that face! Hiashi-sama would be proud. I was never a fan girl you know. But there is something about those Uchihas... There was something about them that was striking. All consuming, pulling."</p>
<p>I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. At my unimpressed expression she pouted and Hinata squealed as Hitomi's face lit with mischief. I watched her warily and rightfully so as it soon devolved into a tickle fest.</p>
<p>Apparently, the Uchiha clan was as super powered as was depicted in the fictional world I once saw.</p>
<p>I had always thought that while I understood the fascination with the Uchiha males, their features were, or more prominently their colour palette was pretty normal, fair, dark haired and dark eyed. But later I would come to bite my words, after I saw them here it wouldn't be a wonder they had a hoard of fans.</p>
<p>Every clan was very prominently different. Don't get me started on the features. The way Hitomi described as if it's the norm for her but for me? It was nothing short of fantastical.</p>
<p>Such a strange varied mix, of animals, of vibrant colours, of features, I wonder what chakra did exactly to make those pigments? I couldn't just classify a race either. Hitomi and Hiashi did not look like the stereotypical Japanese people from before even if I ignore their eyes, mixed racial was the closest thing I could compare them too. Especially considering that the language they spoke was obviously not Japanese but a mix of a lot of different ones.</p>
<p>Hitomi spoke about the clans. She picked a different one every night, comparing them to Hyuugas, which I came to understand, were the definition of normal for her. No surprise there, she was born as a Main Branch member.</p>
<p>She told me how Inuzuka children developed their sense of hearing and smell first as apposed to the eyes that developed first in the doujutsu wielding clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha.</p>
<p>So the olfactory and auditory cortex in the temporal lobe developed faster in Inuzukas whereas the Occipital lobe developed first in Hyuugas and Uchihas, I had mused in one of those sleepless nights.</p>
<p>While that was true to an extent, I forgot to consider the most differentiating aspect, chakra. Chakra network was like another system entirely, flowing throughout the body much like another circulatory system made up of energy.</p>
<p>And her words were true, my eyesight even without the Byakugan was a sight to behold, pun intended. I could see clearly, too clearly infact, I had thought at the tender age of few months. Unlike normal babies in my previous world, I could see everything with pinpoint accuracy by six months. Children of each clan developed differently. I know now, it was due to a mix of chakra and the doujutsu I inherited. Though, I hadn't activated the Byakugan yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hitomi continued her tales.</p>
<p>She told us how there once existed a great clan called the Uzumaki that were full of vitality and lived long lives, they were physically very strong and their chakra reserves were humongous.</p>
<p>She extrapolated about the nearly faded Senjus who had remarkably potent chakra, being the sister clan of the Uzumaki.</p>
<p>These were apparently the two sides of the same coin much like and unlike the Hyuuga and Uchiha.</p>
<p>She wondered about the reality bending ability of the Uchiha, of how they could mimic the strongest jutsus with the aid of their famed eyes, likewise she spoke smugly about the all seeing eyes of the Hyuuga that could pick out the faintest traces of trails, our unmatched keen eyesight.</p>
<p>She spoke of how we were known for our cold logic and rationality as apposed to our emotional and intense Uchiha counterparts, a fact I found strange considering how in a world long gone by I had seen first hand from the rose tinted lenses of a screen about the portrayal of that clan, they were the epitome of stoicism; at least from the point of view of others.</p>
<p>Of course knowing what I did, it was obvious that the real Uchihas were anything but cold, infact they burned with a fury and passion of a thousand burning suns but to know Hitomi was well aware of it... It was apparent that my current mother had looking underneath the underneath down to an art form.</p>
<p>She warned me not to underestimate the trio that consisted of the Ino-Shika-Cho, the famed alliance going strong since even before the Warring Clans Era.</p>
<p>She talked about the strange symbiosis that the Aburame shared with their kikaichu.</p>
<p>She told a lot, but I could make sense of only half of it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was one of those days, when Hitomi felt wistful. When she mothered us more, which I find highly improbable as she had always been open with her love.</p>
<p>The burden that was inadvertently placed on my shoulders in lieu of my birth.</p>
<p>She had sighed at the difficulties I'd face being a female heiress.</p>
<p>It seems that this world had a strange dichotomy of gender differentiation, nothing as apparent as what I had seen through a screen, what with the bad female characterization running rampant if one excuses the exceptional ones.</p>
<p>From what I could make out of Hitomi's words, this society was sexist but at the same time not. For instance, female and male heirs had equal rights. But at the same time females were held under more scrutiny. They were also respected more, considered a gift.</p>
<p>For what, one would wonder. For being able to bear children. Lauded for their ability for bringing new lives in the world rather than only extinguishing the existing ones. And wasn't that a grim thought process.</p>
<p>A weird sense of chivalry, I thought though I was soon dissuaded as Hitomi cautioned, that it was different everywhere. The other villages weren't as kind, apparently.</p>
<p>For once I would ask for something that did not have repercussions, but unfortunately life doesn't work that way. And as I had experienced neither does death.</p>
<p>I wondered, how did the Villages differ? Like the continents had differed?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata was fast asleep and times like these I just stared at the sky from beyond the open shoji doors.</p>
<p>As I scrutinized the way sun set and rose, I found that something was amiss.</p>
<p>It took me an embarrassingly long while to figure out that the time zone too, differed. The moon was as vibrant as the sun, perhaps even more so and the days and nights? Twice in length. That means the duration of the day and the night I had known in the before, had doubled.</p>
<p>One thing was for sure, we weren't Homo sapiens sapiens anymore. We had evolved. Or perhaps, this was a different world; parallel universe where the hereditary evolution of humans followed an entirely different roadmap. But I wonder what about the time before Kaguya encountered the God tree?</p>
<p>And if I had a hysterical breakdown over the fantastical tales of Gods and Superpowers, well I don't see how it's anyone's business but mine...</p>
<p>Slowly but surely I was getting accustomed to this life. After all the most astonishing power of the human mind, wasn't it the ability to adapt, the tenacity to not break under the most duress?</p>
<p>I had adapted slowly, not without a few hiccups, but I would like to think I had done so remarkably.</p>
<p>I had gotten very attached to Hitomi Hyuuga. While no one else would be my Mama, I would call her Okaa-san, that's the least I could do for the woman who showered her weird baby with every ounce of affection she could.</p>
<p>My twin was my solace. A gentle baby, she wasn't fussy even as a babe. Sleeping beside her, her tiny palm enclosing my finger as she breathed softly, soothed me into the land of dreams as opposed to the realm of nightmares.</p>
<p>And so I drifted into the land of sweet memories of a life long gone by, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, as tiny chubby fingers kept me anchored to my new reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Childhood Arc: The Hyuuga Clan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character Index: Hiashi Hyuuga, Hitomi Hyuuga(Hinata’s mother), Hideaki Hyuuga ( Hinata’s Grandfather), (unnamed) Main Clan female Elder, mentions of Hinata, Neji, Hizashi, Hamura and Hagoromo Otsusuki and Kaguya Otsusuki.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor am I making profit from anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>After all, I believe that legends and myths are largely made of 'truth'.<strong> - J. R. R. Tolkien.</strong></em>
</p><hr/><p>My limbs trembled as I finished the last set of katas. Hinata had a milder schedule, she was already taken away by Hitomi to be freshened up. Apparently the past year and a half had been enough for them to determine that I was the more talented twin.</p><p>Chakra made the world go round and at the same time destabilised everything I had known.</p><p>I had noticed that even if Hinata was my previous world's equivalent of three years old, her maturity lingered towards the spectrum of a child attending their early pre-school years. To think a kid of her age being able to understand what she did surprised me. And I know that Hinata was no prodigy, despite being an intelligent kid. But what was the intelligence scale? How did Chakra affect it so strongly?</p><p>No wonder that the likes of Hatake Kakashi graduated the Ninja Academy at age five, though I am sure the War exacerbated that.</p><p>I was lost in my head and didn't notice the approach of a hand that stopped my jerky movements.</p><p>"Enough." The stern voice of my current body's father spoke.</p><p>Hiashi Hyuuga was frowning deeply at me, "That was a careless form. You should have told me that you were tired, we cannot afford to have even a miniscule error, the repercussions would be great."</p><p>I stared back solemnly, "I apologise Otou-sama."</p><p>An aged female voice cut in, "Leave her be, Hiashi-sama, she has been doing wonderfully. She is intelligent enough to grasp whatever you say in the first attempt, a prodigy in the making." She was one of the Hyuuga elders of the Main Branch that was over seeing my training.</p><p>"No, he is right. She could do better. She has a gifted mind and stronger Yin Chakra Reserves. The Physical body can be trained and she can increase the Yang Chakra Reserves to match. But she has an advantage of being inclined towards Yin Chakra, with a lot of meditation and studies she can go further. The imbalance can be used as a benefit instead of a liability; if she is trained properly." A gruff older voice spoke. The man who spoke those harsh words resembled Hiashi greatly.</p><p>Hiashi dipped his head in a nod, "Indeed Otou-san. She is fortunate that it hasn't caused her any issue."</p><p>"That remains to be seen. It depends on her prowess." Grandfather disagreed.</p><p>"You shouldn't bring down her morale this early, Hideaki-sama." The older woman disapproved, "Our own heiress is a genius! She can give a tough competition to that prodigious Uchiha Heir."</p><p>Are they hoping to pit me against Itachi Uchiha? I wanted to laugh at the absurdity but I made sure to keep my features relaxed.</p><p>I could see Hiashi's features tightening, "With due respect Obaa-san, there is quite a vast age difference between the Uchiha heir and Higanbana. My nephew Neji is brilliant too, we are not short of geniuses."</p><p>"Indeed, but there is being a genius and there is being a prodigy." Hideaki Hyuuga added.</p><p>The old woman remarked snidely, "Besides, he is from the Branch Clan."</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence. Understanding that she had overstepped, the woman hastily added, "I will be off, Higanbana-sama. I wish you well."</p><p>Her kimono swished as she walked away regally. Hizashi Hyuuga was the son of Hideaki after all.</p><p>Hideaki had a blank face and he nodded at me in acknowledgement, departing without a word.</p><p>Seeing Hiashi's now grave features, I queried hesitantly.</p><p>"Otou-sama?"</p><p>He glanced at me and motioned to follow.</p><p>I trailed behind him silently. We didn't talk till he reached one of the indoor Training Rooms that were also used as Meeting Rooms.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief the Hyuuga Clan weren't extremely rich. Though wealthy, we didn't live lavishly. That was because there was no disparity in payment between a clanless and a clan shinobi, if one ignores the ranking of the mission and the specialities. Or that's what Hitomi had touched upon briefly in one of her late night talks.</p><p>It was true that the compound was vast, with koi ponds and gardens but it was similar to a very traditional Japanese home from 'the before'.</p><p>Each house was elegant in its simplicity. I hadn't been to any of the abodes of the Branch quarters which were in an entirely different area, so I couldn't compare the standards of living.</p><p>"Sit, my daughter." Hiashi said as he seated himself on the zabuton. Acquiescing, I sat in a seiza position across the chabudai.</p><p>He sighed, catching me off guard by the crack in his stiff façade. "I do not know how much of this conversation you will remember, you are still quite young." He spoke wearily.</p><p>I looked on politely.</p><p>He smiled, "You know, Hitomi and I were very worried you wouldn't make it. The chakra imbalance was diagnosed early on and your mother has a very fragile constitution. And that day that brought so much tragedy, I thought we would have lost you too. But you are a wonderful daughter and I couldn't be happier."</p><p>I caught every word, but at the same time I understood that he was speaking this freely only because he didn't think I would comprehend everything he had said.</p><p>I nodded shyly unable to say anything. I had learned to accept over time that this would be my new life and the faster I adapted, the better I will be able to prepare.</p><p>It was strange watching this less burdened, open Hiashi Hyuuga.</p><p>His face turned sad as he spoke, "You are fond of your sister, I am glad."</p><p>It was true Hinata and I were mostly joined at the hip, barring the times I trained more due to my apparent aptitude. I didn't begrudge her, I want this Hinata to live a freer life than the one I had once seen through tinted lenses, in a world long lost.</p><p>I stated , "I love my younger sister." And that was the simple truth. While I had grown fond of Hitomi and even Hiashi to an extent it didn't compare to the adoration I held for Hinata. She had kept me from drifting off entirely, my leap away from sanity often stopped by her gentle baby babble and childish words. Her delightful laughs never failed to make me happy when I was down.</p><p>His face broke out in a gentle smile and suddenly I could see what a kind soul like Hitomi had seen in him.</p><p>"Do not fail her." He replied seriously.</p><p>I don't think I was imagining the undercurrent of the unsaid 'Like I failed my twin.'</p><p>"I won't." I swore an oath.</p><p>"Then who will protect you?" he teased gently, clearly pleased at my response.</p><p>"I will get strong enough to protect everybody." I vowed.</p><p>He chuckled and I peeked at him from under my eyelashes.</p><p>"Don't worry, you will get your own protector." Hiashi said, his voice both resigned and glad.</p><p>"Neji-san?" I asked offhandedly.</p><p>His gaze turned sharp, "So you understood clearly what I was talking about before." Looking at me thoughtfully, he said, "Yes."</p><p>"Who is he?"</p><p>"He is the son of my identical twin brother, your Oji-san, Hizashi Hyuuga." Hiashi spoke gently.</p><p>"Then why haven't I met him?" I asked hesitantly.</p><p>"You will meet him when the time is right."</p><p>"What about Oji-san?" I continued undeterred.</p><p>"You will also meet him then. He is the Head of the Branch House. You know about the Main and Branch Houses right?" He asked.</p><p>I nodded in agreement before pausing.</p><p>His eyes didn't miss my hesitation, "What is it?"</p><p>"Will it make him sad? Being my protector? " I asked unable to articulate the word I had wanted instead of sad.</p><p>He looked stricken before nodding solemnly.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then I don't want a protector." I shook my head, curls tumbling from the bun that was already falling apart as a result of my training.</p><p>"It is not about want, Higanbana. It is your birthright. You are my successor, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. The legacy must be continued." Hiashi spoke sternly.</p><p>"My duty?" I asked sharply.</p><p>"Indeed." He answered seriously.</p><p>I wondered how a young Hinata was told of her responsibility. Perhaps she was eased into it gradually. On the other hand, it was not like she knew anything else. She also didn't have a twin sister to compare to. She most probably didn't realise until much later that her upbringing wasn't the norm.</p><p>"Then tell me about the clan that I have to lead." I kept my head straight, voice unwavering.</p><p>He scrutinized me, "Very well."</p><p>He began, "The Hyuuga Clan has a history based in myths and reality. We are depicted to be descended from Hamura Otsusuki, the second son of the Goddess Kaguya; the originator of Chakra."</p><p>"Hamura was said to be one of the two Great Sages who taught us humans the lost art of Ninshu along with his brother Hagoromo. Not much is actually known about Hagoromo aside from the tales of 'The Sage of Six Paths', it's hard to distinguish fact from fiction in his case. But they were both proficient in Yin-Yang release. It has been noted that Hamura's proficiency lay more towards the Yin release."</p><p>He took a deep breath before continuing, "Hamura Otsusuki over the years bore children on Earth. But he had to aid his brother in stopping the crazed mother of chakra. Even though he was a dutiful son, he was above all honourable. He helped seal his mother in the moon and went to guard her there along with a few of his clansmen."</p><p>Thoughts were whirling fast in my head before I interrupted, "Otou-sama, which is myth and which is reality and how do you know?"</p><p>Hiashi raised an eyebrow in response.</p><p>I looked down abashed, I was always eager for knowledge in the before, an avid researcher of History and Mythology.</p><p>It seems that it has carried on to this life, old habits don't fade; I thought wryly.</p><p>Just as I was bracing myself for disapproval I heard him laugh, "You are so much like Hitomi, in that thirst for knowledge of yours."</p><p>I lifted my head up in surprise.</p><p>He smiled as he answered, "The Hyuugas have always honoured their history and culture and we were able to record most of the history since the Clan was born."</p><p>I was astonished, "We have records that old?"</p><p>I didn't expect it. I should have, Clans hoarded their history and techniques with a zealous passion but I had thought that the constant warring in this world might've changed it.</p><p>He nodded proudly, "Of course we do. This duty is segregated between main and branch clan, like everything is. The Main Clan records the techniques and secrets of the Byakugan whilst the Branch Clan notes the History and Events."</p><p>I asked carefully, "The history of the Main and Branch Clan."</p><p>"It was thought that the Hyuuga Clan would prosper more if the duties were divided. The Main clan looks after the Branch clan, our duties involve maintaining the decorum as a whole whereas the Branch Clan aids and protects us so we can take the mantle of our responsibility." He recited.</p><p>It seemed that he had the sentence drilled into his mind, with constant repetition.</p><p>It didn't look like he would continue so I questioned once again, "How did the Hyuuga Clan join Konohagakure?"</p><p>He answered, "It was when Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha built this village. They started approaching other known great clans. The Hyuuga were of course widely known as one of the most ancient clans and were revered in power as much as the Uchiha and Senju clans. But we took on the place of spectators more often than naught, considering the Senju-Uchiha clan conflict was a personal one."</p><p>He mused thoughtfully, "There were rumours of the Senju and the Uchiha being descendants of the Sage of Six Paths but they were never confirmed and after the founding of Konoha it was apparent that a lot of history of the Clans was lost due to the constant warring. Of course there are personal Clan stores which have scrolls containing their history they wouldn't disclose."</p><p>I knew my eyes were wide open, especially knowing that they weren't just the rumours but the actual truth.</p><p>He finally finished with pride, "We were the first clan to join Konohagakure, accepting the proposal. This established Konohagakure as the epitome of power in the world then, the three most ancient and powerful clans in the world uniting under a common banner. Even if the Hyuuga hadn't joined, our clan alone could have stood against them, matching them in skill. We were a very large clan then and the Uchiha and Senju had already dwindled in numbers due to their inter-personal grudge war."</p><p>I wonder how much of it was the Hyuuga Pride and how much was the factual reality.</p><hr/><p>I heard the gentle sliding of the shoji doors as the soft voice of Hitomi drifted in, "Hiashi-sama, Higan-chan there you are."</p><p>She looked pleased to see us.</p><p>Hiashi greeted, "Hitomi, would you join us?"</p><p>Hitomi raised an eyebrow, "Surey Hiashi-sama you wouldn't be so rude as to invite me without even a pot of Tea?"</p><p>Hiashi much to my surprise looked actually sheepish.</p><p>Hitomi frowned , "Are you telling me you have been holding Higan-chan here without any refreshment? Especially after her gruelling training?"</p><p>Looking at Hiashi's contrite and my dishevelled appearance she sighed disapprovingly, "I will take Higan-chan to clean up, you have duties Hiashi-sama, tend to them."</p><p>Hitomi leaned and helped me up, I didn't realise it then, but my legs were numb, while sitting seiza wasn't an issue, it appeared that I had pushed my body beyond my limits.</p><p>She straightened me as I stumbled before we both turned to dip our heads to Hiashi.</p><p>He was standing and approached us gently ruffling my hair and touched Hitomi's cheek before he departed with a warm glance at us.</p><p>I was always astonished by his small acts of affection and now wasn't any different.</p><p>Hitomi had a gentle smile on her face as she helped me clean and change into a new Yukata.</p><p>"Okaa-san? Where is Hinata?" I asked bringing her out of her trance.</p><p>She looked at me with cheeks dusted pink, "Oh she is fast asleep, you should sleep too, you know but first let's put something in this tummy of yours."</p><p>She poked my stomach and I let out an involuntary giggle, blushing at the laugh it elicited out of Hitomi.</p><p>There was no denying the reluctant smile on my face though.</p><p>We sat overlooking the Koi pond with a fresh pot of Matcha and Rice Cakes.</p><p>The cuisine I mostly had was what was considered Japanese, but I wouldn't know until I got out of the Hyuuga Compound to see if it was Clan centric or Konoha as a whole.</p><p>I glanced as the Koi moved, my keen eyesight being able to distinguish their movement from this far. The abilities of humans in this world would never cease to marvel me.</p><p>"What are you thinking, my flower?" Hitomi asked amusedly.</p><p>I looked at her hesitantly before thinking over the information Hiashi had given me.</p><p>"Otou-sama told me about the Hyuuga Clan." I began cautiously.</p><p>She asked, "What else did he tell you?"</p><p>"He told me about Neji our cousin, our Oji-san, how we are descended from the Mother of Chakra, and how we joined Konoha. That the Main clan stores the secrets of Byakugan and Branch the history, and he also told me to care for Hinata." I blurted everything in a rush.</p><p>"Did he now?" She hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>"Did you know that Okaa-san didn't really come from a similar Main Clan line like the others?" She queried.</p><p>I blinked at the non-sequitur.</p><p>She took a sip of the piping tea looking at me patiently.</p><p>I did the same, the tea warming me up from the inside before admitting, "No. But I don't get what you are trying to say."</p><p>She chuckled, "Humor me. There is a strange divergent history, dating just before the Warring Clans Era. I am sure Hiashi-sama told you about Hamura Otsusuki right?"</p><p>I nodded still not understanding where she was going with it.</p><p>"It was said that Hamura took half of his descendants with him to the moon, they became known as the Otsusuki Clan. Otsusuki Clan had traces of existence here, they were said to be close associates of the Kaguya Clan in Kirigakure, just like the Senju and Uzumaki were. What wasn't known, was the fact that the Hyuuga had intermarried with the Otsusuki before Hamura left, they were many at the time and marrying second cousins was found perfectly acceptable, then."</p><p>She took a dainty bite of the rice cake, encouraging me to do the same.</p><p>I did so.</p><p>"But weren't the Hyuuga and Otsusuki the same Clan before Hamura left?"</p><p>She paused mid bite, then swallowing softly she answered, "Most likely, but there are a few texts that refute that. They say that there were a great number of people who were termed as Hamura's descendants and the divide between Hyuuga and Otsusuki began years before Hamura left for the moon taking the Otsusuki's with him."</p><p>She wagged her finger at me admonishingly, "Ah now you have derailed me from my original thought process Higan-chan, let's continue."</p><p>I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips at her mischievous expression.</p><p>"Now this was some years before the official start of 'The Warring Clan Era', a few males with very similar Chakra to the Hyuuga approached the then Head of the Clan. Apparently they had traced our chakra and followed that lead." She spoke in a hushed voice.</p><p>I leaned closer.</p><p>"There was no Clan divide then and they provided sufficient proof of their ties with us and so they were accepted! The Hyuuga increased in number again." She smiled triumphantly.</p><p>I deadpanned at her silly antics and she let out a tinkling laugh, "Bear with me, my flower."</p><p>I know I had a grumpy expression on my face but she chose to ignore it and continue on.</p><p>"A lot of members believe that those are myths. But do you know that my side of the Clan, since the beginning of the formation of the Hyuuga Clan, have always considered themselves as being descended from the Otsusuki. The males that approached the Hyuuga Clan Head spoke of a civil war on the moon. While most chose to think of them as whimsical tales, our line knew better. We cautioned our Clan Head to listen carefully and he did."</p><p>She took a sip of tea and I mimicked her.</p><p>"Turns out the Civil War that occurred on the moon occurred due to a clan divide. These were a few surviving members of the Main Clan that barely escaped. Additionally they were accepted and they intermingled with our line once again, perhaps their innate chakra sensing made them realise our ancestry. We also presumed that even if the Otsutsuki branch clan on the moon figured out their escape, they were simply too weak to pursue them. Additionally there were very few females left, they didn't want to risk losing any more." She mused thoughtfully.</p><p>Her expression turned serious, "You asked me about the Main and Branch Clan, didn't you?"</p><p>At my nod she said, "I think this was where the idea came forth from. Few years later in the midst of the Warring States Era there was a feud between the two twin sons of the dead Clan Head. The Head had passed away earlier before making a decision and these sons both believed that they should be the rightful patriarch to the Hyuuga. They decided on a battle.</p><p>The Victor became Clan Head and it is said that in order to protect himself from the ire of his brother and his brother's supporters he developed the Hyuuga Clan cursed seal that forever branded the majority of the clan as the Branch Family, inflicting this seal on his brother and his supporters."</p><p>She pursed her lips in distaste and the normally welcomed taste of Matcha felt too bitter on my tongue.</p><p>"What they didn't know that the new Clan Head approached our line of the clan. The Otsusuki's that had come from the moon were now old with their own children but that didn't mean they forgot what happened to their previous clan.</p><p>They didn't want to face a similar situation so it was they who made the cursed seal that exists now, in order to crush any probable rebellion down the line, being the only people to have the knowledge to do so." She remarked bitterly.</p><p>She added, "That was one of the primary reasons the Hyuuga Clan wasn't active in The Warring States Era and chose to take on a more neutral role. The internal conflict was still there and no one wanted to exacerbate that."</p><p>"Our presumed link with the Otsusuki broke off completely around a half century ago." She finished.</p><p>I had a hard time wrapping my head around the information I had received, even though I had already known some of it beforehand.</p><p>Breathing deeply I asked, "What about Hizashi-Oji san? Shouldn't he be the member of the Main Clan then?"</p><p>"Ah I am surprised you caught on to that. While it is true the Main and Branch lines are separate and they tend to retain their position, the case between your father and uncle was a special one. In the previous war, the Head of the Branch Clan had died without leaving an heir. Whilst normally one of the Branch members would have been decided, the war had thinned the Hyuuga forces so there was quite an age gap in the Branch Clan members, most of them were quite young and the others were aged, and your Grandmother had given birth to identical twins." She breathed to calm herself.</p><p>"The Clan Elders agreed that the younger twin would be the next Branch Head so as to avoid a repetition of the past conflict. Ironic, isn't it? The whole issue started with a fight between identical twins, and now history was about to repeat itself. Your Grandfather believed it was their fate. Your Father and Uncle’s relationship has never been the same since then." She finished sadly.</p><p>"And Neji-san?" I whispered.</p><p>"Neji was a surprise. Neji's mother had a weak constitution since the very beginning, unlike mine which was caused due to an incident in the war that I shall not name. It was presumed he would turn out weak, I am glad he firmly trounced their notions. Because when the elders figured out that I was having twins they set their sights on both of you. Another boon was that you both were fraternal and had distinctively different chakra signatures. You also had the imbalance. At first I thought that Hinata would have been chosen as the heiress despite you being born first. But much like Neji you went against their expectations. " She smiled tremulously eyes full of unsaid words.</p><p>I tried to smile back reassuringly but I am sure that it came out as troubled.</p><p>I asked a final question, "What about our beliefs Okaa-san?"</p><p>She looked at me puzzled, "I am afraid I do not understand what you are trying to say."</p><p>I did not know how to phrase it, in case the concept of religion, Gods, Mythology and worship didn't exist here. But I pondered, Mythology ran rampant here. I decided to take a chance, "I mean Otou-sama and you mentioned about our ancestory but what about our faith? Other Gods?"</p><p>"Ah…"She was staring at me, pale eyes scrutinising. I looked back not letting any of my nervousness show.</p><p>"An interesting concept, I will admit. One beyond your years. The whole of Konoha firmly believes in the Will of Fire. I think you will learn about it as you grow." She answered simply.</p><p>That might be true, why would assassins for hire think about faith, I thought sardonically.</p><p>Still one thing nagged me, Hitomi's sentences always had hidden depths, she always answered if we could interpret the nuances.</p><p>I queried, "What about before Konoha?"</p><p>She laughed, "You surprise me at every turn, Higanbana. Very well. Just because we joined Konoha doesn't mean we forgot our roots, our own deities and beliefs. It's just our primary faith has shifted."</p><p>This was integrative socialisation at its finest. <br/>I peered at her inquiringly but she huffed in amusement, "Not now. You will learn about your traditions as you grow, but I think today has been enough. You need to recuperate. I admit it is pleasing to see you so interested in what most consider inane history." She admitted.</p><p>So I was right. The culture here was well developed. But I already had so many questions. Did each Clan follow a particular God, a particular way of worship? Was it Japanese? Or was it a mix of all the religions and countries that existed in the South Asian continent. How did these come to be? I wonder if my clan would have all of the details.</p><p>In the before I had read the Kojiki, Japan's oldest chronicle, 'Record of Ancient Matters'. It began with the creation of myths and emergence of Gods. It was located in the Hyuuga province after all, I wonder if my Clan too had a storehouse of history? The all seeing eyes, did they really see it all?</p><p>Finishing our snacks I was led to our quarters where Hinata was fast asleep. I snuggled close to her and she instinctively grabbed my hand in comfort.</p><p>My eyes were drooping as I felt a pair of soft lips touch my head in a lingering kiss. It is strange how one is capable to love different people with the same designation. I didn't imagine feeling the love a child held for a mother again, especially since I lost mine years before my own demise.</p><p>Ruminating the information I had gotten I closed my eyes. There were a few things that just didn't make sense.</p><p>I wondered why the Hyuuga Clan hadn't questioned the sealing knowledge of the strangers that joined their clan out of nowhere. It disturbed me the trust the clan members had inherently for each other. No wonder the Uchiha Massacre was carried out so smoothly. Besides I knew for a fact that the sealing was used for nefarious purposes. Tenseigan, don't make me laugh. Though I admit the Branch Clan of the Otsusuki was more at fault there.</p><p>It's not Hitomi's fault either. How was she supposed to know that those members had once used that sealing methods for making a huge orb ball or whatever it was called, that lead to the dispute and caused the Civil War in the first place?</p><p>What my mother also didn't know was that the Otsusuki's had come into existence long before they were considered Hamura's descendants. I thought grimly, thinking of the name 'Kaguya Otsusuki' and her various relations. But that history was merely a millennia old, what about the world before Chakra that existed here?</p><p>I fell into a disturbed sleep.</p><hr/><p><em><strong>Hitomi</strong> - </em>It is often written with the single kanji 瞳 (Japanese for eye) or the two kanji 仁美. It can also come from 智 (hito) meaning "wisdom, intellect" and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful". Or pupil of the eye.</p><p><em><strong>Hideaki</strong> - </em>A popular kanji is 明 (the combination of two different characters 日 = sun and 月 = moon) which means "the light coming from the sun", "sunlight and moonlight", "bright", "intelligent", "wisdom" or "truth".</p><p>秀聡, "excellent", "wise"</p><p><em><strong>Zabuton</strong>- </em>noun. a large, flat cushion, used in Japan for sitting or kneeling on the floor.</p><p><em><strong>Chabudai</strong>- </em>Chabudai (卓袱台 or 茶袱台 or 茶部台) is a short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes. ... People seated at a chabudai may sit on zabuton or tatami rather than on chairs. The four legs of a chabudai are generally collapsible so that the table may be moved and stored easily.</p><p><em><strong>Seiza</strong>- </em>Seiza (正座 or 正坐, literally "proper sitting") is the Japanese term for the standard formal traditional way of sitting in Japan.</p><p><strong><em>Shoji</em></strong>- A shōji ( 障 しょう 子 じ , Japanese pronunciation: [ɕo:ʑi]) is a <strong>door</strong>, window or room divider used in traditional Japanese architecture, consisting of translucent (or transparent) sheets on a lattice frame. ... While shōji block wind, they do allow air to diffuse through, important when buildings were heated with charcoal.</p><p>
  <em>(Note: Yes I do realise I have given multiple meanings of the same name. I do not know Japanese, I have used online references.)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note:</p><p>Thank you for the amazing response!!</p><p>Personal:</p><p>My Dad was tested Covid positive. He has been quarantined for a while, but he is mostly recovered now with less severe symptoms(but still there) so here I am.</p><p>He is waiting to go back to work at the hospital as soon as he recovers... (Crazy Physicians, despite being over 50 years old and Hypertensive sheesh)</p><p>I was originally going to post the next chapter of No Regrets but I scrambled around half chapter and then Dad tested positive so I lost all motivation.</p><p>I will be working on it though and expect a new chapter for No Regrets and In Fond Remembrance by the end of the month.</p><p>This fanfic:</p><p>As you can see, mythology is going to run rampant here. Not really the way you expect though. The world building for this fanfic makes me cackle in glee and sob in distress in equal measures.</p><p>Uchiha Clan is going to play a major role. Pre Team 7 formation there are going to be around 15 chapters. Academy arc, meeting the Rookie 9, but most importantly the Uchiha!</p><p>I have been binge watching Naruto as a de stressor so expect weekly updates.</p><p>Stay safe and healthy.</p><p>-Anya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Byakugan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character Index: Hiashi Hyuuga, Hitomi Hyuuga(Hinata's mother), Hinata Hyuuga. Mentioned Hideaki Hyuuga ( Hinata's Grandfather).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor am I making profit from anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>The eye sees all, but the mind shows us what we want to see. <strong>- William Shakespeare.</strong></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Half a year had gone by. I amended my thoughts, the equivalent of a year in my past life. The double duration of night and day was something that I still hadn't got used to. It was strange sleeping a single night's sleep for the equivalent of two days.</p>
<p>I thought I would feel the mental exhaustion but there was no sign of it. The brain and body had adapted. The number of naps I took didn't hurt either.</p>
<p>This body was more durable and just different. I didn't sweat as much especially considering the rigorous physical activity I did. Body odour was next to negligible. No wonder tracking was an actual field that needed specialization.</p>
<p>My brain had seemingly evolved in tandem with my body. I could remember many things at once, memories didn't fade away as easily as they used to in 'the before'. I do know that it was partially because of whom I was and the rest due to this insane world.</p>
<p>Hinata could remember a lot too. Much more than one would expect a four year old kid in the terms of my previous world. I had quizzed her relentlessly to confirm that.</p>
<p>Turns out because of my more developed mind and Yin chakra, the pathways of my brain had developed at an alarming rate, as attested by Hitomi's Byakugan, much more than the norm.</p>
<p>Just because I had a greater mental maturity that didn't mean that I was good at everything as the physical body still needs rigorous training and an innate talent.</p>
<p>While it was obvious I could grasp much more, it didn't mean that my body could keep up, much to the disappointment of the Hyuuga Main Clan Elders who were hoping for another prodigy to pit against the upcoming Itachi Uchiha or the famed Shunshin no Shisui who had already gotten his moniker.</p>
<p>Our second birthday passed without much fanfare. Hinata and I had a private celebration with Hitomi and Hiashi. Thankfully our Grandfather was away from Konoha due to some business and the other Clan Elders were firmly dissuaded by Hiashi to attend citing the reason that it wouldn't just feel right to celebrate without the presence of Hideaki. I could see Hitomi eyeing him with amusement as he declared that to us whilst deadpanning. Hinata and I nodded solemnly, doing our best to not meet each other's eye in case we couldn't control our laughter.</p>
<p>Hinata had a startling love for sweets. It was adorable watching her stuff her face full of cake, which was available here, albeit expensive.</p>
<p>I had always been very picky with my food but the familiar feel and taste of cake had me gorging myself out much to the surprise of Hitomi and Hiashi. After all I behaved very calmly most of the time, much unlike a normal kid.</p>
<p>It wasn't about the sweet either; it was just the nostalgia that did me in.</p>
<p>Hinata had giggled in glee seeing me break out of my normally calm demeanour.</p>
<p>I had smiled sheepishly much to the delight of Hitomi and had even caused Hiashi to chuckle.</p>
<p>These days were the ones that pushed me to live. These carefree moments that reminded me that even though this world was horrible, it wasn't irredeemable and I was judging it very harshly. I needed to get off my high horse. Or summon in this case, I had mused.</p>
<p>I admit I had thought the worst of my current parents after I realised to whom I was born. But that wasn't the case. Honestly it was quite the opposite. I had never been quite so glad to be wrong.</p>
<p>The elders tried to take a firm hand in my upbringing but they couldn't do that. Not as long as I had my parents supporting me.</p>
<p>Hitomi was insistent in shielding me and Hiashi backed her fiercely. I pondered sadly whether Itachi Uchiha ever had that option. Or even if he did, his situation, his clan's situation never allowed him that freedom.</p>
<p>They couldn't do anything more after I accidentally activated my Byakugan as I turned two years old.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Activating the Byakugan was not instinctual. Sharingan and Byakugan were the two opposite sides of the same coin. Byakugan as a bloodline was present since birth, but it laid dormant much like the Sharingan until it was prodded for activation, in almost all Hyuuga very unlike the emotional stimulus that was a prerequisite for activating the Sharingan.</p>
<p>Thus Hyuuga tended to inter marry within the clan. I need to check the genetic study to figure out why there weren't any diseases due to inbreeding but to be honest, they mostly married distant relations as once upon a time the Hyuuga Clan used to be very vast. Even Hitomi and Hiashi were barely related though it might be attributed to Hitomi's Otsusuki lineage. Byakugan was a recessive gene, thus it was very rare to find two fully functional Byakugans in a member's kid that married out of the clan. While generally avoided there have been a few who have done that, most of them being Main Clan members. It was also aided activation, with the help of our elders.</p>
<p>At age three everybody's tenketsu that helped in activating Byakugan were prodded. It was gradual. After a year of aided activation the Hyuugas could self-activate it in stages. The brain gradually adapted. It took time for the sensory overload, to get accustomed to it, even though the Byakugan users i.e the Hyuuga brains were designed that way, to adapt to the increased stimulus, their chakra pathways specifically.</p>
<p>And even if one activates Byakugan early on, it provides such an overwhelming sensory input that each Hyuuga needs to spend years learning how to process it. This is why Hyuuga seemed so cold and rational. They had to spend years honing their rigid self-control lest they become overwhelmed by their Byakugan despite having the proper anatomical structure to tolerate it.</p>
<p>Transplanting Doujutsu was no joke, unlike how I read about in a fictional world. One cannot just pluck them out like light bulbs and re-insert in other sockets by free will. I remember a distant memory of a non Hyuuga member in Kirigakure having Byakugan. It filled me with a cold rage. The thought that one of my Clan members was disgraced in such a way made me grit my teeth. The Clan loyalty was leaving an imprint in my mind and I welcomed it. I needed somewhere to belong.</p>
<p>I digress.</p>
<p>If I was not mistaken his name was 'Ao'. He still had only one Byakugan and I doubt he could use it as efficiently as a Hyuuga could. Even Danzo the old 'War Hawk' only had one Sharingan implanted in his eye, same with Kakashi. But then again, those two were extraordinarily talented in the shinobi arts, I had thought grimly. Danzo's experience and Kakashi's prodigious mind were responsible for it, I am sure of that. Yet their control was iffy at best.</p>
<p>Chakra was the root of everything. The anatomical differences weren't all physical, they lay in the chakra networks too.</p>
<p>Despite what was once presumed I couldn't sense chakra straight out. Just because I lived in a world devoid of chakra it didn't mean I could single it out quickly in this new one. Yes I was peripherally aware of a difference but nothing more than that. It changed though.</p>
<p>Clans trained their young ones to activate their passive chakras early on, regardless of their status. That was done in order to increase the Chakra reserves. Just like the physical activities of stretching and katas were ingrained early on. I remember playing cat's cradle with a gleeful Hinata and giggling Hitomi. And of course, spot the object and colour was a prominent game in the Hyuuga household.</p>
<p>Chakra training was also similarly done since the birth, though we weren't conscious of it till we turned one.</p>
<p>After that, I remember many a day sitting on Hitomi or Hiashi's laps as they consciously moved chakra laden palms with their Byakugan active along major tenketsu points across our body. It wasn't the same in every clan of course, Hitomi had laughed when I had enquired.</p>
<p>She had said, "Silly flower. Not everybody has the advantage of having Byakugan and being able to control the expulsion of chakra via the tenketsu."</p>
<p>She had poked my nose and Hinata had laughed aloud on Hiashi's lap.</p>
<p>No wonder Civilian children were at a disadvantage. I started to admire Sakura and Tenten even more for what they were able to accomplish despite all the disadvantages.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I remember the activation of my Byakugan as clear as day.</p>
<p>I was watching the mirror, scrutinizing myself.</p>
<p>My almond shaped lilac eyes were glaring at my own self, lips pursed as the beauty mark over the right side of my upper lip scrunched.</p>
<p>It was disturbing to see pupil less eyes at first but I recalled basic science. Pupils dilated in dark and constricted in light. It was done to make it easier to see. But the Byakugan had no such compunctions. And thus neither did the Byakugan wielders. I could see pretty clearly even in the darkest of nights. Just everything was darker in colour. It was weird.</p>
<p>I shook my head and my shoulder length curls tumbled along with the movement. I got distracted thinking about the Byakugan, instead of trying to activate it.</p>
<p>I sat in front of the mirror in seiza position, palms glowing. They flickered. I diffused the chakra in frustration, clenching my fists.</p>
<p>Trying to calm myself I meditated. I had done this ritual so many times. I doubt it would work as it didn't for the numerous failed times I had done before. It was mostly self-made, looking at Hiashi and Hitomi's Byakugan activation, their meditation tricks, the miniscule amount of knowledge they gave Hinata and I about chakra and how it was applied to Byakugan; the rest of course was information I knew from a life long lost.</p>
<p>'Concentrate', I reprimanded myself calmly.</p>
<p>Focus on the mind's eye. I remembered the stern voice of Hiashi speaking of how I need to become 'The Eye of the Storm', rational, firm, unwavering.</p>
<p>I don't know how long I sat.</p>
<p>I tried to map out all the tenketsu points in the body, trying to imagine them in my own body.</p>
<p>I recalled the way Hiashi and Hitomi sent their own chakra, prodding mine for activation. I remembered the barest sensation of a difference, a new sense, a part of my body brushing against theirs, barely coming in contact, elusive.</p>
<p>I took deep breaths and tried to imagine everything, open all of my senses and focus on my mind's eye.</p>
<p>I centred myself completely, placid fully and in control. In tangent with my eyelids opening I murmured, "Byakugan."</p>
<p>There was a moment of stillness and I kept my emotions concrete. I stared unblinking for a miniscule of a second and suddenly felt a surge of something.</p>
<p>It was heady.I saw everything clearly. The world had switched to High Definition. No, even more than that. I could make out every nook, cranny, even the lightest scratch mark on the distant shoji door that was positioned far south west to me.</p>
<p>Looking in the mirror, I could see prominent veins surrounding my eyes which were bulging out. I saw the entire landscape of the room all of a sudden and just as I caught a glimpse of an alarmed Hiashi in the corner of my room directly opposed to my frontal eyesight in the south east corner, I started to feel an immense pounding in my head.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes in a futile attempt, but I still could see everything. It hurt, the imprint of the room, of Hiashi's worried expression as he approached me.</p>
<p>I could see everything. I could see him, his chakra alterations, it was weird it was different but I couldn't make sense because I was being bombarded by everything.</p>
<p>I clasped my head and he panicked, "Higanbana!"</p>
<p>I gasped, "Otou-sama, it's too much!"</p>
<p>The last echo of my thought before I faded into unconsciousness was of a remembrance of a spooky poem from the before. A singsong voice in a children's game…</p>
<p>
  <em>Concentrate, concentrate</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Concentrate on what I'm saying</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>People are dying, children are crying</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Concentrate, concentrate</em>
</p>
<p>'How morbid.' I mused sardonically and then I knew no more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When I came to, it was dark. I sluggishly moved my hands and found my eyes covered with bandages.</p>
<p>I heard a small gasp and small fingers touched my face before the soft hands held mine in a firm grasp.</p>
<p>I heard Hinata's soft voice talking to me unusually stern, "Don't move Higan-onee-sama. I will go call Okaa-san."</p>
<p>I heard the rustling and barely audible footsteps but the shoji doors slid open sooner than Hinata could have reached them.</p>
<p>"Okaa-san."Hinata said relieved.</p>
<p>A gentle hand touched my forehead before I was embraced in a warm hug.</p>
<p>She breathed into my ear, "You troublemaker, you worried us so much."</p>
<p>I could hear Hinata hiccupping as she joined to hug me from behind. I felt her tears dripping down the nape of my neck. Hitomi was shuddering lightly, her frame wracking with barely controlled emotions.</p>
<p>I clenched my fists guilty, "I am sorry Okaa-san, Hinata."</p>
<p>A cold voice reprimanded, "You should be Higanbana, that was extremely dangerous."</p>
<p>I jolted as I heard Hiashi's voice approaching us out of nowhere and I felt both Hinata and Hitomi stiffening before they relaxed as Hiashi enveloped all of us in a massive hug.</p>
<p>We stayed like that for a while before I let out a scratching cough.</p>
<p>Hiashi fumbled, "You haven't given her anything to drink?"</p>
<p>"You came in just as I knew she woke up Hiashi-sama. Besides, it's rich coming from you." I heard Hitomi's voice deadpan.</p>
<p>I let out a croaked laugh and Hinata giggled worriedly beside me.</p>
<p>Hiashi Hyuuga was a worrywart. It would never cease to amuse me.</p>
<p>I felt the clinking of utensils and the fresh aroma of tea reached me before I felt the cup being placed on my lips.</p>
<p>I drank the scalding liquid quickly, relishing in the bitter tea.</p>
<p>The fragrance of Cherry Blossoms filled the surroundings.</p>
<p>I could hear the smile in Hinata's voice as she spoke, "Do you like it onee-sama? It's Sakura-cha. Okaa-san said it has healing properties." She articulated these words carefully, proudly.</p>
<p>I hummed charmed, "I do. Okaa-san?"</p>
<p>"Yes my flower?" She queried.</p>
<p>"What healing properties?" I asked.</p>
<p>She sighed and Hiashi heaved a relieved chuckle, "If she is already being inquisitive that means she is fine. You gave me a near stroke Higanbana, do not do that without being under supervision."</p>
<p>I shrunk into myself feeling chastised.</p>
<p>Hitomi carefully tugged the curls away from my forehead pressing a gentle kiss on my eyes.</p>
<p>I flushed and Hinata mumbled, "Me too."</p>
<p>I could hear the surprise in Hitomi's voice as she agreed immediately, "Of course Hina-chan."</p>
<p>I was startled. Hinata was a mild and genteel baby; she rarely got jealous, opting to care for others instead. My fingers clenched in the sheets. Was I depriving her of our parents' care too?</p>
<p>I heard rustling as Hitomi kissed Hinata in the same way but Hinata exclaimed clearly embarrassed, "No Okaa-san! I wasn't asking for that."</p>
<p>Before I could ask I felt small fingers grabbing my chin and my eyes being kissed turn by turn.</p>
<p>I am sure my mouth was open in an 'O' of astonishment.</p>
<p>Hinata giggled at me and I all but melted in a puddle of goo.</p>
<p>"Look at that expression." Hitomi laughed adding teasingly, "Good job Hina-chan."</p>
<p>"Mhmm!" Hinata said enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"What about me?" Hiashi asked softly.</p>
<p>"Are you pouting Hiashi-sama? Oh come here!" Hitomi said exasperated and I was once again kissed on my eyes, this time by my stern father.</p>
<p>Hinata squealed as I felt Hiashi do the same to her. The tinkling laughter of Hitomi and chuckles that followed made me grin stupidly, despite my flustered state.</p>
<p>Hitomi cooed at me, "Your face is surely red, Higan-chan. You know the anti-inflammatory effect of Sakura-cha takes time to set in."</p>
<p>I rolled my closed eyes at her roundabout way of answering before flinching in anticipation of the discomfort. To my astonishment there was none.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. It won't hurt, it was a precautionary measure." Hiashi said as I felt rough fingers removing my bandages carefully.</p>
<p>I blinked a few times and I could see the faces of my family in the distant moonlight that came through the open shoji doors.</p>
<p>It was clearer than I remembered ,I was sure of it as I traced their features with intensity.</p>
<p>Hinata shuffled close till she was hugging me tightly, her lilac eyes looking into my own same coloured ones.</p>
<p>Hiashi was looking at us fondly, his stern features soft and Hitomi's eyes shone with the love she held for us.</p>
<p>Hiashi continued, "Precautionary measure due to the sensory overload you no doubt received. It overwhelmed you to the point I had to block a few teneketsu of yours to deactivate the Byakugan. Speaking of our Doujutsu, how did you go about activating it?"</p>
<p>He asked in a tone that demanded an answer.</p>
<p>I hesitated but Hinata nudged me on the chin hiding her face in my neck.</p>
<p>She was clingy and overly affectionate, unusually so. I had scared her badly. I gently stroked her soft hair and I could feel Hiashi getting softer.</p>
<p>Hitomi looked at me fondly, "Answer it, my flower."</p>
<p>I took a deep breath before blurting, "I concentrated. I recalled those chakra exercises and tried to mimic them. I also tried to imagine the tenketsu points in my own body."</p>
<p>Hiashi looked astonished, "That's unheard of, at your age."</p>
<p>His voice soon took on a lecturing note, "Do you even realise how dangerous it was? Messing with your chakra system? Anything could have happened! The pathways, tenketsu points-"</p>
<p>He was interrupted as Hitomi placed a hand on his arm placating.</p>
<p>Her expression was worried, "Calm down Hiashi-sama. We have enough to worry about without adding the 'What ifs' in this situation."</p>
<p>"But let me congratulate you, my flower. I am proud of you." She praised me.</p>
<p>Hiashi sighed but looked at me with pride as I turned my hesitant eyes towards him.</p>
<p>My cheeks burned as I replied, "Thank you."</p>
<p>Hinata snuffled closer to me and I saw that she had succumbed to sleep.</p>
<p>"She refused to sleep due to her worry for you." Hitomi said, eyeing Hinata with warm eyes.</p>
<p>Hiashi reached out a hand to gently stroke Hinata's hair.</p>
<p>I looked at my baby twin resting over me and hardened my resolve.</p>
<p>We sat in momentary silence before I took a deep breath, "Otou-sama I want to train harder so the next time I don't faint."</p>
<p>Hitomi's face looked strained and Hiashi's turned unreadable.</p>
<p>"I know the elders would want to take this opportunity especially after I disappointed them in my physical prowess." I said making eye contact with Hiashi.</p>
<p>Hiashi slumped looking worn. It surprised me, this show of weakness.</p>
<p>Hitomi placed her palms in his lap and he held onto them as if anchoring himself.</p>
<p>Hitomii looked tiredly at me, "No matter how much pride you bring me my flower, I wish you would stay my child longer."</p>
<p>I jolted and Hinata moved with me fast asleep.</p>
<p>"I will always be your daughter, even if I grow up Okaa-san." I refuted gently and I stunned myself by the truth my words held.</p>
<p>Hiashi looked in askance at an overwhelmed Hitomi.</p>
<p>She replied thickly, "It's fine Hiashi-sama. It is our responsibility as parents to arm our children with every weapon we can provide."</p>
<p>Hiashi looked at me solemnly, "It's our duty as parents, as it is your duty Higanbana, to be the best you can strive to be as the heiress of our clan."</p>
<p>I nodded seriously.</p>
<p>Hitomi got up and arranged another futon beside me as she gently pulled Hinata from my grasp and placed her beside me.</p>
<p>"Rest." Hiashi said firmly as I looked at him.</p>
<p>Hitomi tucked me in and with a last glance at us, she headed off.</p>
<p>I was ruminating in the moonlight. 'Be careful what you wish for, indeed.' I thought before letting out a weary sigh.</p>
<p>Byakugan. It was a very different experience far beyond my imagination.</p>
<p>We could see past our own skulls. It was weird as hell. But at the same time it felt like watching through a transparent film most of the time when I chose to consciously ignore it, which meant almost always. Afterall how am I supposed to keep track of the surroundings and use Byakugan to my advantage if I was too busy watching the innards of my head? I knew retrospectively that Byakugan had only one blind spot but I didn't even notice it amidst the sensory overload.</p>
<p>I remembered seeing Hiashi's chakra ripple in worry for me as I succumbed to darkness. But when my eyes were open I could barely concentrate on the alterations of his chakra network. And the mental image his chakra formed was quite unique. Like… I trailed off mid thought. I couldn't remember it. I saw it but I couldn't process it and Byakugan unlike Sharingan did not give perfect recall, it showed the perfect present.</p>
<p>Byakugan activation was aided, so activating it on one's own? Practically unheard of. Thankfully the elders couldn't crow about this so-called accomplishment to the outsiders without revealing some serious details so I was spared the scrutiny of a creepy old man who deemed sacrifice of children for the greater good of Konoha.</p>
<p>The thing was I did not need to fear Danzo. He could have never abducted a Hyuuga child when the all seeing eyes of the adults were at work. He never would even bother to think of the Branch clan because of the cursed seal. For that I was thankful. I had wondered why Danzo hadn't brainwashed Neji in the years he was consumed in his resentment for the Main Clan when he was a applauded genius but now it was glaringly obvious. Divided loyalties were dangerous. And Danzo just couldn't get past the Hyuuga. And that wasn't my newfound Hyuuga pride speaking.</p>
<p>The Main and Branch division had made looking after the members even easier. From what I had heard our numbers had dwindled down to barely thirty and even then we were divided. It wasn't as difficult to monitor a small Clan divided in nearly half.</p>
<p>There were seals present in many aspects of different houses, especially the abodes of the members while the common training grounds were seal free if one excluded those where the main clan practiced the techniques that were hidden from the branch clan.</p>
<p>I could act as I wished behind the closed Hyuuga doors. I didn't have to dumb myself down and I was immensely glad for that. Knowing a specific future to come had me feeling dreadful. I needed every trick up my sleeve to protect my loved ones.</p>
<p>I almost quivered imagining a rod piercing through Hinata.</p>
<p>My morbid thoughts scared me. It wasn't wrong though. Looking at Hinata's sleeping visage from the corner of my eyes, I breathed deeply trying to calm my thundering heart.</p>
<p>Clutching her fiercely to me, I ignored her squeak.</p>
<p>She mumbled something sleepily but I pointedly ignored it, falling asleep to her soothing presence.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em><strong>Hitomi</strong> - </em>It is often written with the single kanji 瞳 (Japanese for eye) or the two kanji 仁美. It can also come from 智 (hito) meaning "wisdom, intellect" and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful". Or pupil of the eye.</p>
<p><em><strong>Hideaki</strong> - </em>A popular kanji is 明 (the combination of two different characters 日 = sun and 月 = moon) which means "the light coming from the sun", "sunlight and moonlight", "bright", "intelligent", "wisdom" or "truth".</p>
<p>秀聡, "excellent", "wise"</p>
<p><em><strong>Seiza</strong>- </em>Seiza (正座 or 正坐, literally "proper sitting") is the Japanese term for the standard formal traditional way of sitting in Japan.</p>
<p><strong><em>Shoji</em></strong>- A shōji ( 障 しょう 子 じ , Japanese pronunciation: [ɕo:ʑi]) is a <strong>door</strong>, window or room divider used in traditional Japanese architecture, consisting of translucent (or transparent) sheets on a lattice frame. ... While shōji block wind, they do allow air to diffuse through, important when buildings were heated with charcoal.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Note: Yes I do realise I have given multiple meanings of the same name. I do not know Japanese, I have used online references.)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the amazing response!</p>
<p>Expect a new chapter for No Regrets and In Fond Remembrance by the end of the month.</p>
<p>This fanfic:</p>
<p>Here is my promised weekly update!<br/>Please share your views about how I portrayed the Byakugan!</p>
<p>I have been binge watching Naruto as a de stressor so expect weekly updates.</p>
<p>Stay safe and healthy.</p>
<p>-Anya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Facades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character Index: Hiashi Hyuuga, Hitomi Hyuuga(Hinata's mother), Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuuga, Natsu Hyuuga, Ko Hyuuga, Tokuma Hyuuga, Hideaki Hyuuga ( Hinata's Grandfather), Clan elders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor am I making profit from anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>"Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away." </em><br/>
<em>― <strong>Philip K. Dick, I Hope I Shall Arrive Soon</strong></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The time that passed after the activation of my Byakugan went by in a blur.</p><p>I had been lauded by many of the clan elders. It honestly left a bitter taste in my mouth.</p><p>My Grandfather had approached me a few days later.</p><p>We were sitting across the koi pond in the veranda.</p><p>One of the branch members had provided us with tea and I thanked them. I could see her flushing, "It's unnecessary Higanbana-sama. I am merely doing my duty."</p><p>I refuted, "You are a member of my clan. Being the heiress it's my duty to treat you with due respect."</p><p>Her eyes had widened and she bowed before she hastily went away.</p><p>It was sad how the branch clan thought of their existence.</p><p>Hideaki Hyuuga spoke, "That's an interesting view you have Higanbana."</p><p>I was careful to not show any change in emotion as I nodded, "Every clan member is my responsibility; I will treat them as I do with my close family."</p><p>He let out a neutral sound that startled me.</p><p>"You aren't wrong. But our fates are already decided, they are fated to be our aides and us, the face of our clan." He spoke imperiously.</p><p>I sipped on the tea calmly. So this was the man that forced the fate obsessed drivel in Neji's head, I thought wondering whether my Uncle would also be the same, raised by this man.</p><p>I didn't say much then, I could not trust myself to reveal my actual emotions.</p><p>Hilariously enough we do get trained in maintaining facades, controlling emotional reactions just like we get trained in those stretches and chakra exercises, since birth, unobtrusively as possible.</p><p>There are different faces, for instance even if Hinata was genteel she also was being tutored by Hitomi in what she called a 'mission mask'. Hitomi was a blessing; she answered each of my inquisitive questions.</p><p>Hitomi had mused, "It's different for everybody, to each their own as it were. I used to be different in my missions than say, Hiashi-sama. My mission mask always portrayed as gentle, comforting but reliable ninja. Hiashi-sama was cold, stern and unapproachable. That's another reason why Konoha always has three man genin squads."</p><p>I had frowned, "So the female member always has to be approachable?"</p><p>She had given a startled laugh, "Not necessarily. That's my usual interpretation. I think it caters to civilian mentality about females. Of course every ninja worth their salt knows better."</p><p>"Oh?" I prompted intrigued.</p><p>She grinned but didn't say anything more regarding it choosing another conversation, "Then there are 'Clan Masks'. They are a generalisation of course, used mostly by clanless ninjas, but can't deny they are there. I mean when you are raised in a definite way, with a certain group of people, it leaves an imprint and we learn to mimic the same behaviour."</p><p>And I had lost her, I coughed to gain her attention and she smiled at me embarrassed, "Ah! Sorry, little flower, where was I? Right, clan masks. I mean think of it. The Aburame have their blunt, 'Why' line of questioning and the Inuzuka are pretty boisterous. The Yamanaka have always been quite gregarious and friendly, the Nara lazy and laid back, the Akimichi chubby and approachable."</p><p>"What about us?" I urged.</p><p>She chuckled, "I told you already, it's a broad generalisation. Nonetheless the Hyuuga have been deemed aloof and unapproachable much like their Uchiha counterparts. Apparently, we tend to be more on the scary but attractive spectrum due to our eyes, whereas the Uchiha are cool but attractive."</p><p>"That's a very broad way of classification." I sweat dropped.</p><p>"That's why I told you, a civilian mind-set. There are often specific villages, clans and civilians who request special teams with those ninjas you know. They have their own preferences about attitude too. But they need to pay much higher so it is not really all that common."</p><p>I had hummed and she continued, "I think rather than thinking of other people's facades you need to formulate your own. I haven't had this conversation with Hina-chan yet."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, "But you have been tutoring her, she mimics you a lot especially when you depict yourself in that 'mission mask' mode as you say."</p><p>She smiled at me mischievously, "Well it is all in good fun. I have been doing so discretely. She won't realise it yet but you are a far more advanced thinker, my little flower."</p><p>She added, "We don't tend to wear those in front of our comrades. Likewise we don't bother doing so with teammates because they will likely see through it. We might have a polite one for our colleagues though. On the other hand you could say that every Konoha-nin is our comrade."</p><p>She mused.</p><p>I remembered a quote from the before,</p><p>
  <em>The Japanese say you have three faces. The first face, you show to the world. The second face, you show to your close friends, and your family. The third face, you never show anyone. It is the truest reflection of who you are.</em>
</p><p>We continued to talk till I had felt drowsy and Hitomi had ushered me to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>I had been unwell recently.</p><p>We do get sick. I had bizarrely though that normal things like food poisoning wouldn't occur anymore but this world liked to surprise me at every turn. I have had bouts of stomach queasiness and infections but they didn't even last for a day often. Well the duration of the day differed too…</p><p>When I noticed Hinata and I getting sick together thrice in a row I thought something was fishy. Afterall I remember the old saying well, '<em>Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action</em>.'</p><p>I broached this topic to Hitomi as Hinata had drifted to sleep.</p><p>Hitomi looked at me in surprise, "Oh! Didn't I mention? We start building up immunity to the poisons young. That's just your body getting used to it."</p><p>I had stared at her open mouthed before coming to myself and blurting, "I don't want to become a poison specialist."<br/>
And I really didn't. I don't think my heart can take the constant strain of being aware of each miniscule poison and their components and worrying about which of my own tools would lead to my end.</p><p>She laughed loud and hard as I admitted it to her.</p><p>"Honestly I don't know where you come up with these thoughts Higan-chan." She wiped a tear from her eyes still chuckling.</p><p>She waggled a finger in front of my eyes, "Listen closely. It's the norm to get you accustomed to poisons. Even in Academy you will be provided early on to build up immunity from the local poisons. The Academy water gets saturated with miniscule amounts so even civilian born kids get accustomed to it. There is a whole chart and duration followed by the Academy instructors, don't ask I don't know."</p><p>She interrupted as she saw my mouth open to question.</p><p>"The Clans as always go a step ahead. Some clans are more susceptible to certain poisons so we take adequate measures. Or course the parent's factor in; it's also our choice which added poisons we add to your immunity schedule. We need to cross check it with Medic nin's of course, there is a limit up to which your body can take.</p><p>All Ninja are immune to a certain base level of poisons otherwise we would be dropping sick amidst even courier or escort mission as we travel and camp in wild pretty often. The Yamanaka though hold special acclaim to this. They are the clan that pumps out poison specialists. As for your weapons, most ninja keep a stash of poisoned weapons separate in their arsenal. Even an average one. Of course most of them are the local ones which a Konoha nin has built a strong immunity too. The delicate poisons, diverse ones they are all left to specialists.</p><p>"Hina-chan is aware of it, she doesn't really find it out of the ordinary. Really I don't understand your thoughts." She finished giggling.</p><p>I flushed. 'Well this wasn't the norm for me' I wanted to shout in exasperation.</p><p>Retrospectively it wasn't surprising that Hinata knew about it and was completely fine with it.</p><p>It was Hitomi and my tradition to have conversations regarding anything and everything with snacks, mostly after a gruelling training session or before sleeping. Hinata joined them sometimes but Hinata and Hitomi had a different bonding time, they spent a lot of time in the gardens. Hinata adored flowers and gardening, a hobby she shared with Hitomi much to her pleasure.</p><p>Come to think of it, I remembered a lot of history where the Princes and royalty of the ancient ages when war was common, getting immunised to poisons. It is done here to get an early head start, yet again clan privilege. Actually it wasn't clan privilege either. Every ninja born kid would be provided with all of it. The Academy was really a boon for children of civilian descent who wanted to become a ninja, even a clanless ninja born kid would have gotten a leg up due to their shinobi parents.</p><p>I was grateful for being born here, in this clan. I could have gotten much worse circumstances despite my dubious thinking of my reincarnation I was slowly starting to feel grateful. I actively stopped thinking about a lot of my memories only focusing on the world history and whatever I could remember from my world that was fictional before. Knowledge was power, after all. I tended to direct my line of thought process away from personal memories. I didn't think about what was lost, what I lost. That way laid madness and I will become lost in the road of life, a devoted Dionysus worshipper if I followed that path.</p><p>I banished those thoughts; I had to stop thinking about reality in those terms, because what's real now and what was then are very different, in more ways than one.</p>
<hr/><p>It was mid-afternoon, today was a rest day so I didn't have much to do after the etiquette sessions I undertook in the morning.</p><p>I could see the reflection of the bright sun across the surface of the water as it rippled due to the movements of the Koi fishes. The stones around it were glistening with splashed water, already half dried due to the heat.</p><p>I was thinking deeply about my Doujutsu. I traced the small crane designs on my peach coloured yukata lost in thought.</p><p>Byakugan was migraine inducing that was my main opinion. It was as fascinating as it was disturbing, without fail like clockwork my Byakugan was activated everyday with the intense scrutiny of either Hitomi or Hiashi or both or even a wondering Hinata accompanying them.</p><p>At first it was difficult using the Byakugan for mere seconds let alone minutes but half a year has gone by and I can use it up to ten minutes. Or twenty minutes as my brain liked to remind me considering the duration of one minute is twice the number of seconds as compared to my old universe.</p><p>I sighed morosely trying to look beyond the koi pond.</p><p>"That's an awfully deep sigh, Higan-chan. Are you thinking heavy thoughts?" I heard Hitomi's voice ask airily.</p><p>I tensed in surprise before smiling and turning towards her.</p><p>I patted the space beside me and Hitomi sat down beside me, tugging a stray curl behind my ear.</p><p>She giggled as it popped back into place. I shook my head wryly in response.</p><p>She pouted, "It's too bad we can't cut your hair so that bangs frame your face. On the plus side your cute forehead is fully visible."</p><p>"My curls do that for me." I deadpanned.</p><p>She kissed my forehead and I flushed in delight. I rolled my eyes as one of my lopsided curls strayed across my forehead.</p><p>"See? You and Hina having bangs in our family is enough." I got closer to her tugging one of her side bangs that hung till the tips of her shoulder. I had gotten my hair colour from her, unfortunately same could not be said about the texture.</p><p>She laughed loud and bright and I felt at ease.</p><p>Hitomi felt bright and cheery, a beam of light in this dreary world. I remember seeing her with my Byakugan, she felt like sunshine that came through the gaps of dark rainy clouds.</p><p>I felt the strangest urge to giggle; I was even waxing poetic in my thoughts.</p><p>"That's an adorable face you are making my dear flower, what are you thinking?" She asked gently.</p><p>I told her, how her chakra felt to me.</p><p>She looked at me awed, her face softened in fondness and I pushed down my strange urge to fidget.</p><p>"That's a beautiful way to describe someone." She hummed in pleasure.</p><p>I avoided her eyes, feeling bashful all of a sudden.</p><p>"It's strange you know how no two chakra sensors sense it the same way. The way you sense the world, seems so much like what I have read in the Hyuuga branch records of how the Uzumaki did. Let's keep your depth of perception a secret for a while, okay?" She nudged me gently looking troubled.</p><p>I must have been making a strange expression because she quickly reassured, "I am proud of you Higanbana. I just wish-"</p><p>"That I didn't have to grow up so soon." I finished for her. I had noticed that she had dropped my cutesy nickname, which she did whenever we were having a serious discussion pertaining me.</p><p>"Yes." She spoke wryly looking at me with a sad expression.</p><p>'If only you knew', I thought solemnly.</p><p>We sat in silence and I remember the rush of fierce love Hitomi awoke on me this day.</p><p>The way she was ready to shield her daughter, from anything and everything, even her own family and clan going against the beliefs she was raised by just for the sake of her daughter.</p><p>I lucked out really, in the reincarnation department. I was born in the relatively more peaceful villages, in this messed up world as the heiress to a distinguished noble clan. No matter of the reality I knew once before, I had a startling realisation that I had already gotten heavily attached to the people here. It has always been a character trait of mine, getting attached easily. I still am ambivalent about it; it has given me great comfort but also great pain.</p><p>She said all of a sudden, "I actually came here to take you."</p><p>She looked sheepish and I raised an eyebrow amused.</p><p>"We actually need to make haste. It's thanks to Hina-chan that we can make this delay anyway, ah I cannot believe I got distracted, but that was an awful sigh you were letting out, I got worried." She mumbled to herself.</p><p>"Okaa-san."I interrupted firmly.</p><p>She looked at me before she turned serious abruptly, "Right, I will be blunt. Your Grandfather insisted on this. Originally you were supposed to meet your cousin Neji on the day you turned three as was the request of your Uncle but you activated your Byakugan earlier and the elders have been pushy lately. Neji has turned four recently and about few months ago his Byakugan was prodded for activation. He is a clear genius. The elders want you to have a tough competition in hopes that this furthers your progress."</p><p>My mind was running through the subtle undertones of her speech all I could say was, "I thought he was a year older than us?"</p><p>It was clear in her expression that she understood what I doing here but she played along, "You and Hina-chan were born in late, last month of the year. Contrarily he was born after the mid-year month passed."</p><p>After a moment I breathed shakily, "They want me to prove my superiority against him, don't they? Especially regarding him being from the Branch Clan?"</p><p>She allowed anger to flow on her face as she replied with a simple, "Yes."</p><p>She turned troubled, "I must warn you Higanbana. Your Uncle and Father don't have the best relationship, keep that in mind. Your Uncle has become bitter and rightfully so. Hina-chan as much I adore her wouldn't have won against Neji. Your sister is too much of a gentle soul, her distaste for Taijutsu is something I have keenly observed."</p><p>I moved my neck so fast it was a wonder I didn't get a whiplash, "She is sparring him?"</p><p>At her placid expression I composed myself, "Well let's not further delay, shall we?"</p><p>She had a face of forced calm. The gentle mien she usually adopted whenever she was worried or upset. No one who didn't know her would be able to distinguish that she was in turmoil.</p><p>I mimicked her and managed to blank my expressions. Clan Masks indeed.</p><p>We headed first to our rooms where Hitomi stayed silent as I changed into sparing gear.</p><p>She folded my yukata as I adjusted my mesh undershirt. Over it I wore an onesie like garb which was specifically made for children. I remember the incredulity I felt when I first saw it, but it wasn't as loose as the child ones I remembered from before. It was a very practical wear. It wasn't very loose neither it was skin tight.</p><p>I wore a deep blue material which verged to an almost grey shade. It was made of the same material most of the traditional mission garb was made up of. It was a strong cross thread fabric; I couldn't understand what it was made up of. It seemed a mix of silk and cotton, very comfortable. It was breathable, very light and virtually soundless when it rubbed against itself.</p><p>I made a note to ask Hitomi about it some other day, now was not the time.</p><p>I finished dressing and Hitomi helped me tie my hair in a bun. It was difficult to wrangle my curls in it but we had become accustomed to it. It helped that they had almost grown to my mid-back and got tamer due to the weight.</p><p>She gave me an encouraging nod as we stood up and headed towards the Main sparring hall.</p><p>We were walking across the corridors swiftly.</p><p>Our steps faltered as Hitomi was greeted by a girl with long dark green hair. I could deduce she was barely a teenager looking at her body development. She had a hitae-ate tied to her forehead. I felt a jolt of realisation. Most Clan Members forwent tying the hitae-ate in the compound, especially for weekends except for the Branch Clan.</p><p>She smiled softy, "Hitomi-sama!"</p><p>"Natsu-chan." Hitomi said fondly breaking her calm countenance.</p><p>"Where are you going Hitomi-sama? Oh is that-" She trailed off abruptly talking note of me.</p><p>I bowed politely a stray curl teasing my eyebrow, "It's nice to meet you. I am Higanbana."</p><p>She flushed waving her hands, "No, no! It's my pleasure! I am Natsu, Higanbana-sama."</p><p>I shifted uncomfortably at the honorific adding, "You needn't call me that. We are family after all."</p><p>Her face softened, "You are kind."</p><p>I was saved from replying as a child barely few years older than me ran towards us. He had short dark brown hair which naturally fell in backward spikes and a well-defined nose.</p><p>I saw rushed footsteps following him as another teenage boy with shoulder length lighter brown hair followed him with two long bangs framing his face.</p><p>The older boy said sternly, "Do not run in the corridors Ko."</p><p>The child named Ko had already stopped few feet away from us looking wide-eyed.</p><p>Tokuma faltered in his footsteps before he hurried to stand beside the boy named Ko, gently grasping his shoulder before bowing to us, "I apologize Hitomi-sama we didn't see you there."</p><p>He looked at me hesitantly unsure to proceed because I hadn't introduced myself yet. These formalities made me so weary.</p><p>Before I could respond Ko spoke politely bowing, "I am Ko. It's an honour to meet you Higanbana-sama."</p><p>I was surprised and bowed in instinctive response, "The honour is mine."</p><p>Hitomi saved the day again, "It's fine Tokuma."</p><p>Tokuma looked relieved as he bowed once again and greeted, "Natsu-san."</p><p>Natsu seemed surprised at the polite formality shown to her before replying, "Tokuma-san, Ko-san."</p><p>Ko shifted, "Natsu-san."</p><p>There was an almost awkward silence.</p><p>Before we could start another conversation Hitomi interrupted gently, "While I would love to talk we need to leave. Hideaki-sama is waiting."</p><p>They all nodded solemnly and I hesitated. Hitomi caught on and smiled gently, "I have no doubt that both of my daughters would love meeting you. Shall we meet when everyone is amenable?"</p><p>Natsu lit up and Ko brightened as Tokuma lost his tense demeanour.</p><p>"I will take that as an affirmative." Hitomi teased good-naturedly.</p><p>I dipped my head, "I look forward to it."</p><p>I gave a small smile and they looked astonished before Hitomi and I moved ahead conscious of the lost time.</p><p>By the time we reached the Main Hall, I had made sure my mind was in a meditative calm and my body relaxed but alert. It would do me no good showing emotions in front of Clan Elders.</p><p>When we reached in though majority had dispersed I could see nobody in there. I turned a quizzical expression towards Hitomi as she gently pushed me towards the veranda where I could make out Hinata and another child talking.</p><p>She murmured, "I will head back and get the elders. It seems that we took long and they dispersed. I will try to stall, have a conversation with Neji."</p><p>She gave me an encouraging look before departing.</p><p>As I approached the porch I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.</p><p>Hinata was speaking softly, "I do not particularly enjoy Taijutsu."</p><p>Neji chided delicately, "You need to be more positive and confident; you are the daughter of the Head of the Hyuuga Clan."</p><p>Hinata shook her head negatively, "If I could I would switch with Neji-nii-san in a heartbeat, after all you are very strong."</p><p>I heard Neji say, "Do not say that Hinata-sama, I will make you strong. Whenever you are in danger I will give my life for the sake of yours."</p><p>I took a deep breath and moved ahead calling out gently, "Hinata?"</p><p>She stood up gently, her eyes wide, "Higan-onee-sama."</p><p>I bowed gently towards the child who was no doubt Neji Hyuuga. The same child who adored my sister as proved by his words even now.</p><p>"I am Higanbana. Thank you for looking out for Hinata. Neji-nii-sama." I added and he flushed, "Please do not call me that Higanbana-sama! You are the heiress."</p><p>I tilted my chin stubbornly, "You are the son of my Uncle, my father's twin. We are siblings. Besides if I am the heiress don't I have the right to call you by my given choice?"</p><p>He looked flabbergasted.</p><p>I sighed before saying sternly, "Also I heard what you said. I would rather you live for Hinata's sake than talk about giving your life for hers."</p><p>His eyes shone and Hinata let out a soft giggle.</p><p>He looked away bashfully, "Higanbana-sama is stubborn.'</p><p>I smiled, "So are you."</p><p>He huffed.</p><p>"He is." A voice added.</p><p>I whirled and for a moment I thought that it was Hiashi who spoke.</p><p>It wasn't. He had a more solemn countenance, face more sterner.</p><p>His voice held a different tenor, I couldn't make out his emotions. His eyes unreadable and he had a Hitae-ate tied across his forehead.</p><p>I could see Hinata gasp in surprise at his entrance.</p><p>"You must be Hizashi-Oji-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said politely with a bow.</p><p>His eyes flashed with some unnamed emotion before he bowed in return, "You too Higanbana-sama."</p><p>He didn't say anything more and I saw the others approaching.</p><p>Hideaki and Hiashi at the lead along with our only female Main Clan elder and Hitomi walking side by side a few feet away.</p><p>A few of the elders and older generation came in.</p><p>After exchanging pleasantries with them Neji and I were motioned to stand in the middle of the hall.</p><p>Hideaki declared sternly, "Begin."</p><p>After that it was a flurry of movements.</p><p>I blocked Neji's palm thrust with my own before jumping back and evading more of his attacks.</p><p>I countered by using a leg sweep which he avoided, but his momentum was lost as I led a frontal assault.</p><p>It was his turn to be pushed back.</p><p>We parried like that for a while.</p><p>He was tough. His movements even now were polished, he adapted quickly. No wonder he was a genius.</p><p>I had the mental maturity to think about the attacks and plan ahead but he was moving mostly by instinct though his eyes were focused. I could almost see him planning counterattacks.</p><p>It was a humbling experience.</p><p>I don't how long it went on before I abruptly grabbed his arm instead of striking.</p><p>As he faltered I twisted his arm behind and kicked the back of his knees forcing him to kneel before putting all of my body weight on him, essentially sitting on his back and restraining him.</p><p>I was panting hard and I could hear Neji's muffled breaths.</p><p>Hideaki announced, "It's over."</p><p>I let go of Neji and bowed to him, he did the same after a moment. He looked astonished at his defeat.</p><p>He was flushed with exertion but his eyes were twinkling with excitement.</p><p>I gave him a small smile in return.</p><p>There was murmuring going on. I could hear the chatter of the elders making me almost lose my smile.</p><p>I caught eye of the prideful smile of Hideaki, the gentle one of Hiashi, the unreadable expression of Hizashi and the forced calm of Hitomi.</p><p>And I didn't have to wonder why the victory tasted so bitter.</p>
<hr/><p><em><strong>Yukata- </strong></em>The yukata (浴衣) is a casual version of the kimono. It is a robe usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, wrapped around the body and fastened with a sash (obi).</p><p>Momo-iro (Pink)</p><p>In Japan, pink is a color associated with springtime. However, because the price of the plant used to create pink dyes was historically high, lighter shades and peaches were more common, as dyers diluted the base materials. Named for its resemblance to the peach blossom, this fuchsia hue—pale with a hint of yellow—is realized through a combination of plum vinegar and reduced safflower dye.</p><p>The one Higanbana was wearing was notably peach.</p><p>
  <em>(Note: Yes I do realise I have given multiple meanings of the same name. I do not know Japanese, I have used online references.)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Natsu Hyuuga: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Dark green short hair, caretaker of Hanabi seen in the anime.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ko Hyuuga: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Shinobi from the main house, caretaker of Hinata for many years as seen in anime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Tokuma Hyūga: (</strong>日向トクマ, Hyūga Tokuma) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. He was part of the revised Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note:</p><p>Thank you for the amazing response!</p><p>Here is my promised weekly update! Sorry I was a little late.<br/>And yes, I will be mixing events of fillers, manga and movies and novels. Same with the characters.</p><p>If you do have information about Japanese customs, clothing, please share, especially if I write anything wrong as I look for everything online.<br/>Also this chapter has been only edited twice as opposed tor the previous ones that were edited thrice, so you might find more mistakes...</p><p>I have been binge watching Naruto as a de stressor so expect weekly updates.</p><p>Stay safe and healthy.</p><p>-Anya.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note:</p>
<p>https://pin.it/t42jKaI Image</p>
<p>My exams are going on... But this has been a long time coming. Worry not I stress wrote it in about a span of a week. Today is Sunday anyway so I decided to upload it.</p>
<p>Be forewarned its a slow burn, and this one has a lot of world building and I still haven't seen the anime. At most I promise a monthly update, if I do update more frequently that means I got suckered in Naruto.</p>
<p>Higanbana has a lot of connotations behind the name, you will see. And yes she will have a Tenseigan. No that's not overpowered, consider Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi in Team 7, its the opposite, she needs Tenseigan to keep up with them. And that power development is also going to be slow.</p>
<p>Yes, Sasuke and her will be a couple, but like I said slow burn! There are going to be at least 10 chapters before the formation of Team 7 and yes she will be the Kunoichi of Team 7.</p>
<p>Stay safe and healthy.</p>
<p>-Anya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>